Power Levels (Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan)
This is the list of Power Levels in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, written by Ultra Kuzon/Supreme Bolt. These are all the characters in the show, and also their transformations. I estimated to the nearest hundreths and Tenths so their just guess' but are probably close. (+) means that they were never present in the story at all and possibly never will be. Kuzon Baby Kuzon: 15 Kid Kuzon: 350-700 Full-Power Kid Kuzon: 1,500 Kuzon (First arriving on Earth): 2,500 Kuzon (Ready for battle, Earth arrival): 3,000 Full-Power Kuzon (First on Earth): 9,000 Super Saiyan Kuzon: 130,000,000 (Full Power) Super Saiyan Kuzon: 175,000,000 Ascended Super Saiyan Kuzon: 200,000,000 +Ultra Super Saiyan Kuzon: 206,000,000 +Full Power Super Saiyan Kuzon: 210,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon: 250,000,000 +Full Power Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon: 305,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Kuzon: 500,000,000 Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Kuzon: 550,000,000 +Super Saiyan 4 Kuzon: 2,000,000,000 +Full Power Ssj4 Kuzon: 7,500,000,000 +Great Ape Kuzon: 1,000,000,000 +Great Golden Ape Kuzon: 1,550,000,000 Legendary Super Saiyan Kuzon: 350,000,000,000 Full Power Legendary Super Saiyan Kuzon: 600,000,000,000 +Kuzon as a Kai: 1 Trillion Goku Goku: 600,000,000 Full Power Goku: 655,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku: 800,000,000 +Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 2,000,000,000 +Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 8,500,000,000 Super Saiyan 4 Goku: 15,000,000,000 Vegeta Vegeta: 450,000,000 Full Power Vegeta: 600,000,000 +Super Saiyan Vegeta: 950,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 3,000,000,000 +Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta: 14,500,000,000 Gohan Gohan: 200,000,000 Full Power Gohan: 350,000,000 +Super Saiyan Gohan: 600,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 900,000,000 Goten Goten: 150,000,000 Full Power Goten: 200,500,000 Super Saiyan Goten: 400,550,000 Trunks Trunks: 150,000,000 Full Power Trunks: 200,550,000 Super Saiyan Trunks: 400,550,000 Pan Pan: 25,000 Full Power Pan: 30,500 +Super Saiyan Pan (What if): 160,000,000 Pikkon Pikkon: 12,000,000 Full Power Pikkon: 20,000,000 Uub Uub: 18,000,000 Full Power Uub: 25,000,000 Yamcha Yamcha: 25,000 Full Power Yamcha: 32,000 Tein Tein: 27,500 Full Power Tein: 34,000 Chiaotzu Chiaotzu: 250 Full Power Chiaotzu: 275 Videl Videl (Fighting): 2,000 Full Power Videl: 3,500 Android 18 Android 18: 45,000 +Full Power Android 18: 450,000,000 Marron Marron: 7 +Full Power Marron: 16 Bulla Bulla: 85 +Full Power (Hidden Power unlocked): 4,500 +Super Saiyan Bulla (What it): 150,000,000 Toman Toman: 3,000 Full Power Toman: 4,000 Toman (After Stema Saga): 20,000 Super Saiyan Toman: 200,000,000 Lettune Lettune: 3,000 Full Power Lettune: 4,000 Letttune (After Stema Saga): 20,000 Super Saiyan Lettune: 200,000,000 Mumba Mumba: 20 Mumba (After Training with Toman): 2,000 Full Power Mumba: 2,500 Transformed Mumba: 500,500 ''Enemie's'' Snake- Snakeonaman Saga Snake (1st form): 11,000 Snake (2nd Final Form): 140,000,000 Snake (Full Power 2nd Final Form): 173,500,000 Snake (Numa Blast): 2,000,000 Snake (Snake 2nd Saga): 550,000,000 Full Power Snake (Snake 2nd Saga): 4,000,000,000 Cabban- Cabban Saga Cabban: 22,000 Ready Cabban: 550,000 Full Power Cabban: 2,000,000 Battle Broken Cabban: 248,500,000 Meje (Race)- Meje Saga Regular Meje: 2,500 Full Power Meje: 30,000 2nd Form Meje: 650,000 +3rd Form Meje: 12,000,000 King Meje King Meje (Already in his second form): 12,000,000 Full Power King Meje: 50,000,000 3rd Form King Meje: 200,500,000 Full Power 3rd Form King Meje: 550,000,000 +4th Form King Meje (What if): 2,000,000,000 Snakes' Brothers, Serpen and Cobe- Snake 2nd Saga Serpen: 300,000,000 Full Power Serpen: 450,000,000 Cobe: 600,000,000 Full Power Cobe: 750,000,000 Stema- Stema Saga Stema: 550,000,000 Full Power Stema: 1,500,000,000 Stema (Trunks absorbed): 6,000,000,000 Stema (Yamcha absorbed): 3,000,000,000 Stema (Pan absorbed): 4,000,000,000 Super Stema (Like Super Perfect Cell): 200,000,000,000 Category:Power Levels Category:Lists Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan